


Together

by Anonymous



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Don't read if you haven't watched the movie, Focuses on Steve and Tony, Infinity War spoilers, M/M, No character bashing, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), could be read as friendship or implied relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 15:51:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14548149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It’s been a week since Thanos came to Earth and wreaked havoc. Steve is still in shock from it all; all his friends were gone in a blink of an eye…Nothing more than dust in the wind.





	Together

It’s been a week since Thanos came to Earth and wreaked havoc. Steve is still in shock from it all; all his friends were gone in a blink of an eye…

Nothing more than dust in the wind.

He and the remaining Avengers did their best to answer questions on what happened, but they too were just as clueless.

He knows he should get his act together, but how could he? It’s as if he’s gone to sleep and woken up 70 years later again.

He hates what has happened; he hates that he didn’t listen to Tony more.

Tony…

No one has heard anything from him, everyone assumes he’s dead even Steve can hold onto hope for so long.

Steve’s interrupted from his depressing thoughts by FRIDAY. “Unknown spaceship has entered the atmosphere, Captain,” she says, a tinge of worry lanced in her tone. Her words echo in his room.

He can’t breathe. His chest feels heavy and constricted. He can’t do this again, not so soon after everything that has happened.

He _can’t_.

He startles when he feels a hand tap his shoulder. He looks up and sees Natasha looming over him with a somber look on her face.

“They’re coming to us, Steve,” she says, she looks determined; ready to face whatever is coming.

Steve takes a moment. He stares at the wall, he only needs a moment to recollect himself; to be Captain America again, to be a soldier.

“Let’s go.”

He doesn’t check to see if Natasha follows him or not because he knows she’s right there at the heels of his feet, a small shadow prepared to defend and kill.

He spots the rest of the team standing in front of the floor-to-ceiling windows, watching and waiting for the aircraft to land.

They easily make way for him, all giving him looks ranging from sympathy to  pride.

It doesn’t take long for the red spaceship to land, and it’s Steve who moves first.

He stands out in front of the spaceship, tall and strong; an immovable object. He readies the shield Shuri constructed for him, he still doesn’t know where his actual shield is but that’s fine, he doesn’t deserve it anyway.

The hanger to the spaceship opens and the Avengers ready themselves for battle, but, instead, it’s Tony who waltzes out as if him walking out of an unknown spaceship is a regular thing.

Steve doesn’t know what overcame him, but, suddenly, he has his arms wrapped around Tony, and he cries.

He cries and cries and cries. He lets it all out, all the pent-up frustration and sadness comes out like a volcano erupting.

And Tony, he allows Steve to hug him, he even hugs back just as tight.

“How many did we lose,” Tony asks, voice soft and quiet.

“Too many,” Steve replies.

“He’ll come back-” Tony’s grip on Steve tightens ever so slightly.

“I know.”

“We’ll all die this time,” Tony chokes out, burying his head into Steve’s shoulder.

“I know.”

Steve tightens his hold on Tony and rocks them. “Together,” he says.

“Together,” Tony repeats.

They’ll face what comes together, come hell or high water.

**Author's Note:**

> i watched iw yesterday and im still shook to the core about it...


End file.
